Querido diario, estoy muerto
by SweetGothic
Summary: ¡Feliz cumpleaños Trent! Bienvenido a tu peor pesadilla.
1. Primer capítulo

"**Querido diario, estoy muerto"**

Era el día en el que Trent cumplía 16 años. El se encontraba muy entusiasmado, ya que esperaba que su madre le regalara la guitarra acústica que tanto quería. Estaba sentado con sus amigos en el sofá de la sala de su casa.

-_¡Trent, ven acá cariño!- _gritó la madre de Trent desde la habitación del chico.

_-Allá voy mamá_- contestó y se levantó del sofá con una gran sonrisa.

Gwen, Geoff y Cody se levantaron y siguieron a Trent. Al llegar al cuarto, la cara de emoción del cumpleañero se desmoronó.

_-¿Te gusta?-_ preguntó su madre desde el interior de la habitación, admirando el regalo de su hijo, un escritorio antiguo.

_- Es hermoso Sra. Russell_- comentó la gótica sonriente- _Vaya Trent, eres tan suertudo_- se burló, dándole una palmada por la espalda.

Cody y Geoff se reían en silencio ante la desilusión de su amigo.

_-Gracias mamá_- agradeció indiferente.

Ella se acercó, le dio un abrazo, el cual él no correspondió, y se fue.

_-Ve el lado bueno, pudo haber sido peor_- dijo el rubio, pasando su mano encima del escritorio, y se formó una pequeña nube de polvo que llegó al rostro de Geoff. El fiestero comenzó a toser desaforadamente.

- _Oh no... ¡Soy alérgico al polvo!- _se alarmó Cody y salió huyendo de la habitación.

Trent embozó una sonrisa, se vengó de sus amigos por haberse burlado sin ni siquiera mover un dedo.

- _A mí me gusta_- dijo Gwen después de inspeccionar dicho escritorio.

- _Es tuyo si lo quieres_.

- ¡_No, gracias! De esta cosa pueden salir fantasmas- _manifestó la chica, haciendo una mueca.

- _Oye viejo ¿Qué hora es?-_ preguntó Geoff luego de calmar sus tosidos.

- _Son las… Ocho_.

- _Oh rayos ¡Bridgette me matará!- _exclamó y salió corriendo del cuarto- _¡Los veo mañana!_- gritó a lo lejos.

-_Chicos, tengo que irme_- dijo Cody asomándose por la puerta- _Adiós Gwen_- ella solo se despidió alzando el brazo y moviendo la mano. La chica y el guitarrista quedaron solos en la habitación.

Gwen se colocó su mochila en los hombros.

-_¿También te vas? _– preguntó Trent, se puede decir que con tristeza.

- _No antes de ver que hay en los cajones del escritorio._

-_Seguro están vacíos_.

A Gwen no le importó, se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al frente del obsequio y comenzó a abrir cajón por cajón. Todos estaban vacios hasta que abrió uno que contenía algo adentro, una llave. La tomó y buscó un lugar donde introducirla. Trent estaba recostado en su cama leyendo una revista. No tenía ningún interés por su nuevo objeto, para él solo sería menos espacio en su habitación.

Los ojos de la gótica se iluminaron cuando encontró la cerradura al cual pertenecía la llave. Este cerraba un cajón. Giró la llave lentamente y abrió el pequeño cajoncillo. Tenía algo dentro, un libro.

-_Trent, mira_- clamó al tener el libro entre manos.

El chico se levantó y atendió al llamado.

-_¿Qué es eso?_

Gwen pasó su mano sobre el libro, haciendo correr el polvo, ahora se podía leer "Diario" en la portada. Los jóvenes intercambiaron miradas. Trent tomó el diario y lo abrió en la primera página. Leyó en voz alta lo que tenia escrito, con una impecable letra corrida.

"_10 de Septiembre…"_

Subió la mirada hacia el calendario, ese día era 9 de Septiembre. Alzó la ceja y siguió leyendo.

"_Querido diario, hoy hubo fallos con el timbre de la escuela, estuvo sonando en ocasiones en el que no debería sonar"._

_-Parece más un periódico que un diario- _comentó la gótica.

Trent pasaba las paginas, curiosamente estas estaban en blanco, a excepción de la primera. Gwen se levantó de la silla, arregló su camiseta y volvió a colocarse su mochila en los hombros, dispuesta a regresar a su casa.

-_Te veo mañana y…- _dio unos pasos hasta pararse al frente del guitarrista, que seguía analizando el libro, se paró de puntillas y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla- _Que tengas un buen cumpleaños._

Seguido, se fue. Trent la observó confundido desde que despegó sus labios de su rostro hasta que cruzó la puerta. Miró el diario, y lo situó en su cajón, sin cerrarlo. Se devolvió a su cama para acostarse y sintió un fuerte sonido, como una azotada de puerta. Volteó a ver y notó que el cajón que había dejado abierto, estaba cerrado. No le dio importancia, y volvió a su cama.

Al día siguiente, en plena clase de biología, el timbre sonó. Pero no era el típico sonido que emitía la campana, era más fuerte y chirriante. Todos en la clase posaron sus manos sobre sus oídos, incluyendo Trent. Aquel ruido era intolerante para cualquiera.

Cuando finalizó dicho sonido, Gwen y Trent encontraron sus miradas, ambos rostros expresaban terror.

* * *

><p><em>-Fue pura coincidencia<em>- aseguró Trent mientras afinaba las cuerdas de su guitarra.

Un ensayo más de la banda de los chicos estaba a punto de empezar, como solían hacerlo todos los días después de clases en el garaje de Geoff. Mientras tanto, Cody tocaba las teclas de su piano aleatoriamente, el fiestero contestaba un mensaje de texto que había recibido de su novia, y Gwen debatía lo que ocurrió con Trent.

-_No lo creo…_

_- Vamos Gwen ¿De verdad crees que fue por ese diario?_

_-¿Qué diario?- _interrumpió Cody.

Ambos suspiraron, ninguno contestó la pregunta de Anderson. Las tecleadas incoherentes del castaño eran cada vez más insoportables.

_-¡Cody!- _exclamó Gwen irritada. El chico la miró con pena y los sonidos cesaron.

Geoff abandonó su celular y se levantó a conectar su guitarra eléctrica al amplificador, cuando lo hiso, las luces parpadearon y salieron unas chispas del conector, cayendo una sobre la mano de Geoff, que al instante recogió y soltó un quejido.

-_Oigan, ya pronto hay que cambiar esta cosa_- dijo refiriéndose al amplificador.

Más tarde, luego del ensayo, Trent se regresó a su casa. Entró a su habitación y se recostó en la cama para dormir. Pero algo le llamaba, algo lo mataba de curiosidad, era el diario. Fue hacia el cajón y tomó con firmeza aquel libro, pasó las paginas y percató que la segunda página tenía algo escrito.

-_¿Cómo no me di cuenta ayer?- _pensó.

"_Querido diario, logré encestar desde media cancha"._

Casualmente el joven tenía Gimnasia al día siguiente…

* * *

><p><strong>Este fanfic es basado en una vieja serie llamada 'Las aventuras del suspenso'.<strong>

**¡Hola lectores! Esta historia tendrá no más de 3 capítulos, es bastante corta, pero muy larga para hacerlo One-shot.**

**Aun no estamos en la parte 'interesante' (Creo yo que es interesante :l).**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Deja un review :D ¡Saludos! **


	2. Segundo capítulo

"**Querido diario, estoy muerto" (2****do ****Capítulo)**

Luego de que Cody fracasara en encestar el balón de básquetbol, el entrenador buscó con la mirada al próximo en pasar.

-_¡Dominique, tu turno!_

Gwen bufó y se levantó de su puesto. Cody le cedió el balón y le dedicó una sonrisa. La gótica agarró el balón malhumorada y se dirigió al centro de la cancha. Varios de sus compañeros la observaban, entre ellos, Trent. Gwen situó sus pies sobre la línea blanca y rebotó la pelota un par de veces antes de su intento por encestar. Intento fallido. Se volvió a sentar en su asiento (junto a Trent) con apatía sin ni siquiera recoger el balón. El profesor estaba desconcertado.

_-¡Allen, a la cancha!_

Trent levantó el rostro que apoyaba sobre su mano y corrió deprisa a buscar la pelota. El entrenador embozó una sonrisa burlona cuando vio que el chico se ubicó a media cancha.

_-¿Es enserio?-_ murmuró Gwen, con la misma sonrisa burlona.

Todas las miradas estaban en el guitarrista, ciertos susurraban malos comentarios -"No lo logrará", "¿Está loco?"-, algunos se reían y otros simplemente esperaban a ver que sucedía.

El chico rebotó el balón varias veces... Demasiadas.

_-¡Allen!-_ gritó el profesor enojado.

Los segundos eran minutos para el joven músico, estaba muy nervioso. Esta era la prueba para saber si el diario tenía o no la razón. Le dio la espalda a la canasta y lanzó el balón sobre su cabeza hacia atrás. Cerró los ojos esperando las burlas y risas de los demás. Nada. Ni un sonido. Dio la vuelta y observó a todos boquiabiertos.

-_Woow-_ esas fueron las únicas palabras del entrenador.

Es evidente que había encestado. El diario volvió a acertar.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Trent, eso fue fabuloso!-<em> decía Gwen aun conmocionada, entrando a la cocina tras el guitarrista- _¡Dejaste a todos boquiabiertos!_

-_Gwen...-_ insistía el chico, tratando de aquietar a su amiga antes de explicarle lo que había ocurrido, mientras abría el refrigerador para sacar unas botellas de agua. Pero una vez más, la gótica lo interrumpió.

-_¡Jamás pensé que harías algo así! Desde que te conozco nunca fuiste un chico muy atlético que digamos._

_-Si…_

_-¡Hasta el entrenador quedó sorprendido!... _

_-¡Gwen!-_ gritó Trent, dejándola con la palabra en la boca-_ Fue el diario._

_-¿Qué diario?-_ preguntó confundida. Al instante recordó- _Aaaaah… Trent_ _lo de ayer no fue enserio- _dijo, arrebatándole una de botellas de vidrio que sostenía el chico.

_-¡Si lo fue! Tú lo dijiste- _se defendió.

_-Lo pensé mejor, y está claro que fue coincidencia-_ declaró mientras se sentada en el mesón de mármol.

Apretó el puño y se devolvió a su habitación, para mostrarle la prueba de sus verdades. El día anterior Gwen pensó que las predicciones del diario no eran casualidad, sin embargo después de no mucho razonamiento, es lógico que si lo fue.

_-Aquí está-_ dijo Trent con una sonrisa acercándose. Abría la última página escrita del diario. Su sonrisa se borró cuando notó que al final en esa misma página, apareció otro escrito.

_"….Gwen Dominique tuvo un accidente en la cocina"._

Levantó una mirada llena de pavor, hacia Gwen, que lo miraba desconcertada.

_-¿Qué sucede?- _cuestionó la gótica alzando los hombros.

_-Quédate ahí- _le ordenó seriamente.

Ella estaba confundida, aun asi no preguntó. Tomó la botella y al intentar abrirla se le cayó de las manos. Gwen miró apenada al guitarrista que aun estaba estático. Quizá ese pudo haber sido el accidente que predijo el diario, asi que el chico se tranquilizó.

_-Lo siento._

Suspiró aliviado- _Buscaré algo para recoger los vidrios_- dijo despreocupado, seguido, fue directo al lavandero.

Gwen, con ambas manos se sujetó del mesón para bajar despacio, pero un mal movimiento de su mano derecha hizo que se resbalara y cayera al suelo sobre los vidrios punzantes. Un grito tormentoso se escuchó por toda la casa, alarmando a Trent. Corrió hacia la cocina para encontrarse con una Gwen muy lastimada tendida en el suelo.

* * *

><p><em>-¿Ella está bien?-<em> preguntó Cody angustiado, que perseguía a Trent por los pasillos del instituto.

_-Sí, está bien._

_-Entonces ¿Por qué no puede venir?_

_-Le dieron reposo por su fisura en el pie. Además esperará a que sus heridas sanen, no quiere salir con las piernas cubiertas con curitas de Hello Kitty._

_-Ah…_

El castaño se fue, dejando a Trent solo frente a su casillero. Abrió su mochila y sacó el diario, ya hacia un día que no lo leía. Como supuso, otra página tenía un escrito.

_"Querido diario, el día de hoy Gwen Dominique me besó"_

El guitarrista no pudo evitar sonreír, y no era una de sus tiernas sonrisas.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, está corto :l Y creo que habrán más de 3 capítulos..<strong>

**Lastimé a Gwen D: No quise hacerlo, pero tenía que pasar… ¿Besará Gwen a Trent? :D**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¿Me dejas un review? :3 ¡Adiós! **


End file.
